I need your trust
by YOGSCASTNoxibri
Summary: When Noxibri realizes what she is and is found by tekkit newbies Martyn and Toby, her life changes forever. She wants to be human. Unfortunately, being human isn't all what it it's cracked up to be... This is gonna be sad. Don't expect happiness. It will get very sad very quickly. Rated T because it's the Yogscast. So yeah. I still suck at summarys :P


Hi guys!

I'm starting another story… sequel to WLMH, when love meets Herobrine. If you are reading this in the future, it has probably been deleted, so don't try looking for it. All you need to know, is you need to read this chapter. It will explain. You have to read this chapter, or you won't get the rest of the story. This story will be SO SO SO much better than WLMH; I wrote some of the chapters when I was 9, some when I was 10. Some now, but I felt a need to finish WLMH, so I had no other choice really. Again, don't bother looking for WLMH; it'll probably be deleted now.

Uh, I also recommend a song for this, Human by Ellie Goulding. You'll figure out why soon :P

ENJOY!

Have you ever tried saving someone's life? It's kinda difficult if you don't know how. You need to know what you're saving the person from and what you need to do. Fortunately, Rythian Enderborn had saved someone's life before, so he had no problem doing it again. Well. Kind of.

[Rythians P.O.V]

He found her by the lake. She fell from the sky, like she did the first time. But this time she was injured. She needed help.

He took her in. Gave her some potions. Took her to Sick Bay, a village he found near the temporary base camp. They looked after her from then on. He still visited her. He still helped her. Why wouldn't he? Zoey was his everything.

The second time things were different. Different person, different age, different surroundings, different upbringing, different relations. Noxibri was found at 6. She was in the woods, swinging a wooden sword about.

Rythian did his best to stay away from her. He could feel that he knew her. That could be trouble. As always, Rythians sense of protection won the battle. He walked up to her. He didn't say anything, but observed the little girls incredible ability of swinging a sword. This time she was hitting a tree. As he looked more closely, he saw her eyes were completely different to that of a human's. Her right eye was completely sky blue, her left one had a hint of lilac. Her skin was slightly tanned, so obviously she had been living in the woods for quite a while. She had a black hoodie, much too big for her, blue trousers that fit her perfectly and sandals. She had brown hair, much like his with a blonde streak running through. Her hair came to the top of the hoodie.

"What are you looking at?"

Rythian jumped. He hadn't realize he had begun daydreaming. The little girl was staring at him with that curious look that children often have.

"I, uh nothing…" He replied sheepishly.

"You were looking at something. Everyone is always looking at something. Like I'm looking at you," She replied cheekily.

Rythian recognised that voice. He didn't want to, but he did. He recognised it too much.

"You. Noxibri?"

The girl frowned.

"How d'ya know my name? Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're my… well I'll tell you… soon. Come with me." Rythian half smiled, half frowned.

Of course he was happy to know she was alive. He wasn't happy that he didn't tell her.

'What's wrong with me? I should have told her…' one part of him argued.

'She's too young! She'll get scared!' the other half screamed.

Nox looked at him.

"Yeah, like I'm going to follow you. A random stranger."

"I am NOT a random stranger. I'll tell you when we get back," Rythian muttered darkly, grabbed her hand and flew back to the temporary base camp.

… …. …. … ….. …. ….. ….. …. …. …. …. …... ….. ….

He never did. He never told her. He taught her magic, he raised her. She never knew her relation to him, how close they actually were. Rythian treated her like a daughter. Of course, she was a lot more important than that.

[PRESENT TIMES]

[NOXIBRI'S P.O.V]

[1ST PERSON]

Waking up in the morning is hard. Especially when you know everything you're doing is the exact same thing you do every day.

Rythian shook me.

"Wake up! Lot's to do, plenty to say, much interesting!" He grinned.

We both knew this wasn't fun.

"Shut up and let me sleep…" I murmured "Unless you tell me."

He looks at me. Not the usual way.

"Tell you? Tell you what?"

I sigh.

"I can remember, y'know. The day. You found me. You said you'd tell me. I'm guessing it's my heritage."

It was his turn to sigh.

"Right. Come with me," he muttered.

I jump out of bed. Rythian was gonna tell me something important, by the looks of it. We were going to the woods.

[After 1.36 minutes of walking]

"What is it Ryth? Just tell me know."

"No, we need to get to the woods. And fast, before it turns night."

[After another 1.36 minutes of walking]

"Right. Well, I don't know how to say this, but… me and you, we're related. I guess you've figured that much out."

No.

"Well, do you know you're Enderborn?"

No.

"Uh… did you know you are my sister?"

Nope.

I gape at him. Rythian Enderborn… the powerful mage, the person who saved Zoey Proasheck's life… my brother?

"Oh. Well that's, um true," he stared at me.

Searching for my emotions.

I didn't know what to say, should I thank him for telling me? No. He should have told me earlier. Much earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I didn't think you could take it."

"I'm not weak!" I began to shout.

He stares at me.

" I don't want to be Enderborn! I don't want… to be… THIS!" I start to cry. The tears sting.

"Nox… calm down," He begins to say

[Noxibri gets angry very easily, just saying. She also cries very easily. Like me.]

"NO! You lied to me. You kept this from me. I- I'm leaving!"

"I want to be human! I can't be human when I'm around you, I- I'm sorry!"

He opens his mouth as if he was going to say something. Then shuts it. He looks like a goldfish…

Then he closes his eyes.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you…" He mutters.

And then he flies away.

[TOBY'S P.O.V]

[3rd PERSON]

Toby whistled. Well, tried. He never really got the hang of it. Martyn would boast to him. It sucked to be human, he wished he was something else.

He chopped down another tree. In the distance he saw someone fly away from someone else. The someone else was crying.

He quickly sprinted over, ignoring the pain in his leg. He had a limp ever since he was found. Yes found, not born. Martyn found him when he was 7. Raised him.

[10 years on from the finding. Noxibri is 16, Toby is 17, Martyn is 27, and Rythian is 29.]

The girl had fainted from crying. Toby frowned. He couldn't just leave her. That would he very unlike him, but he didn't want to bring her back. Martyn might not be happy.

'_Or he might be proud I'm following in his footsteps.'_ Toby thought.

He shrugged the thought of Martyn not being happy away and made a stretcher out of the little string and wool he had. That was something that Martyn definitely won't be happy about. Wasting resources.

He put the girl on the stretcher and picked it up. It was gonna be a long way back to the campsite that was for sure…

A/N: HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?! Please tell me, review if you can (everyone can review, you don't need an account). Soooooooo might need a few OC's in this, but not yet! Don't tell me them yet or I might not use them. Noxibri is my OC, just clearing that up. Also, don't expect this to be happy. It isn't. It won't be. So anyways, review, follow, and tell me what you think of it. If anyone wants to make a cover for this, feel free to PM me, I'll give you my email address to send the picture to, and if I like it, it'll be up within 48 hours! So, thanks for reading, and….

BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII‼

[Disappears in a cloud of Ender particles]


End file.
